¿Esposos, amantes o novios?
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: —Ne, Soul-kun —Le llamó la joven a él, después de varios minutos de silencio, con la duda reflejada en su rostro. — ¿Eres mi amante? —Soltó de repente sobresaltando a Soul, quien retrocedió un paso por instinto. Mal summany ¡pasen onegai! T-T SoulXMaka


¡Alo, Alo, Lectoras…!

Cof-Cof… aquí les traigo un one-short de SoulxMaka (es el primerito que escribo de esta parejita ˆˆU)

Me quedo algo rarito pero me gusto mucho el final, así que espero que a más de uno le guste.

●Confieso… ¡Que Soul Eater! No me pertenece TˆT

Y pues… bueno.

Esto es un ejemplo de lo que puede salir de tu mente si… estas semidormida, estas màs que aburrida, estas a la mitad de las vacaciones, tu compu no funciona y lo escribes en una libreta, amas esta pareja y tu mente esta algo… loca (?)

En este one todos son _"normales"_ (nada de técnicos, armas, brujas ni nada de eso)

Sí, sí… empecemos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Esposos, amantes o novios?

(¿Eso e un titulo? ¬¬ (¡Shh! O/O))

.

.

.

.

.

Una linda chica de 15 años de edad se encontraba en todo un dilema… ¿Qué osito de felpa debía escoger para la modesta fiesta de té que daría esa bella tarde?, ¿Al amable Sir Osito o al atento Sir Peludito?... ¿Y por qué no los dos? ¡Claro!

Sí, esa chica con mentalidad de una niña de cinco años era nada más ni menos que Maka, Maka Albarn.

Su padre, tras la muerte de su querida esposa Kami, siempre procuró mantener feliz y a salvo a Maki, como el solía decirle. Milagrosamente lo había logrado, logró mantener a su hija como una pequeña niña y nada le causaba más orgullo que eso.

"_Así no hay peligros ni cosas de adultos que dañen a mi querida Maki…"_

—Oye, papi— La vocecita dulce e infantil de la _"pequeña Maki" _atrajo la atención de su padre. — ¿Quieres una tacita de té? Está muy rico. —La joven extendió su pálido y delgado brazo, ofreciéndole una pequeña taza de juguete, obviamente vacía, a su progenitor.

— ¡Claro, Maki! —Spirit se apresuró a aceptar la tacita con mucho gusto. —Tú sabes que el té que preparas me encanta. —Agregó simulando darle un sorbo al _"té"_, al igual que Maka.

Para Maka, Spirit era el mejor padre del mundo, ese mismo padre que, día con día, observaba a su hija adolescente sentada en un pequeña sillita frente a una mesa de té, que claramente eran juguetes hechos para niñas menores de cinco años, rodeada de muchos peluches que le acompañaban a tomar té…

_Todo un alivio~_

…

La salida de la secundaria, Shibusen, estaba repleta de jóvenes haciendo todo tipo de _"cosas"_ normales para los adolescentes. El timbre había sonado y ya era la hora de salir.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la calle y poco a poco se marchaban de ahí.

— ¡Oye, Maka! —La voz fuerte y chillona de Black *Star hizo parar el paso de Maka, quien había estado esperando todo el día para retirarse a su casa. —Iremos a dar una vuelta al parque ¿vienes, planita? ¡Será divertido! nyajajaja— Dijo con burla el chico-complejo-de-dios, por los pocos atributos que tenia la chica rubio cenizo, cosa que solía hacer muy a menudo en el salón de clases esperando que ella se molestara, pero ella hacia caso omiso porque, obviamente, no comprendía sus burlas, por su mente infantil e inexperta.

—No, gracias, Black, pero debo ir a casa a hacer tarea y jugar un poco, antes de que el sol se duerma y mande a la señorita Luna. — Rechazó Maka, dejando al peli azul màs que confundido. Eso había sido un no y una despedida ¿cierto?

Maka siguió su camino, acelerando su paso hacia su departamento y de su padre.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre la insulto y nunca de da cuenta? —Se interrogó el chico big rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

—Es toda una niña. —suspiró uno de los cinco chicos reunidos ahí, Death The Kid, màs que acostumbrado a ese _"tipo"_ de contestaciones por parte de la Albarn.

—A mi me parece lindo. —Dijo la vocecita dulce y amable de Tsubaki, tocando el hombro de Black *Star con dulzura.

Por su parte, las hermanas Thompson se limitaron a reír sonoramente.

_Y así era… A Maka se le iba la vida en estudiar y jugar~_

…

Maka llegó rápidamente a su departamento, a pesar de que se detuvo a comprar un helado de vainilla.

Al abrir la puerta vio que su padre tenía compañía.

— ¡Hola, papi…!— la rubio cenizo vaciló un poco al no reconocer al joven que estaba sentado en la sala en compañía de su padre y de Shinigami-sama.

La chica, sin decir nada màs, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se sentó a un lado de él.

— ¡Hola, Maka-chan!—El director del Shibusen, Shinigami-sama, habló con su cómico tono de voz, levantando dos dedos enormes de su mano derecha en forma de saludo. —Te presento a tu nuevo vecino, y compañero en el Shibusen. —Agregó dándole un _"golpecito"_ en la cabeza al chico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Soul Evans. —Dijo cortésmente el joven, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Maka lo examinó con la mirada. Sus ojos rojos, su cabello blanco y sus dientes filosos era lo que màs destacaba en él.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Maka Albarn. —La joven tomó repentinamente la mano de Soul y la sacudió felizmente, asustándolo un poco.

Soul le miró atento y dedujo que esa chica era màs que extraña, parecía toda una niña, tan entusiasta y feliz.

El rato paso y Shinigami-sama y Soul se retiraron.

…

Los rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana de la habitación de Maka, dándole un toque màs infantil a la chica y a la canción que tarareaba.

Ella se encontraba sobre su rosada cama haciendo su tarea, moviendo sus pies descalzos de un lado a otro, pero el timbre le hizo parar.

—Maki~, abre la puerta, por favor. — Gritó la voz de su padre desde lo que parecía ser su habitación.

La chica hizo caso rápidamente y se levantó de un sólo brinco y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió, y ahí estaba ese chico extraño de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿podrías pasare las notas del Shibusen? Entro mañana. —Le hizo saber el chico a Maka con un tono desinteresando y un poco fastidiado.

— ¡Claro, entra, Soul-kun! —Aceptó la joven inmediatamente con entusiasmo, tirando del brazo del chico, obligándole a entrar.

—Maki, debo ir a… —Pronunció Spirit, saliendo de su habitación en dirección a la salida. — ¡Ah, Soul, hola! Maki voy a hacer unas compras, te traeré unos dulces… ¡Adiós! —Esa última palabra se escuchó lejos, ya que Spirit estaba fuera del departamento.

A Soul le pareció extraño que Spirit dejara a su hija adolescente a solas con un chico de la misma edad y se marchara de lo màs tranquilo.

"_Que personas tan màs raras"_ Pensó él.

Maka, aun tirando de su brazo, le condujo hasta su habitación.

Soul se quedó estático observando con asombro la habitación. Era muy amplia y de un color rosa pálido, tenia cientos de juguetes por todos lados, desde muñecas hasta una casita de juguete tamaño real, obviamente el tamaño de una niña pequeña, dándole un aire màs infantil a todo.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —Se atrevió a preguntar el albino, con el asombro en su rostro, pues jamás había visto tantos juguetes juntos.

—No, son míos. —Afirmó Maka con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y por qué los conservas? —Quiso saber el oji carmín.

—No los conservo, —Rió ésta felizmente. —Estos tres peluches los compre ayer, bueno, mi papi me los compro. ¡Me encanta jugar con ellos! Un día… —Maka seguía hablando pero Soul no podía comprender nada de lo que decía.

Soul estaba boquiabierto _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica?_

— ¡Vamos, entra! — Dijo Maka obligándolo a entrar, pues el chico se había mantenido en el marco de la puerta sorprendido.

Cuando él entró Maka cerró la puerta.

Los dos quedaron muy cerca y la chica sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta el color rosa? —Preguntó el albino, para relajar la incomoda situación, al ver que todo, o la gran mayoría, era rosado.

—Sí, pero ahora ya no es mi color favorito. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, retorciéndose dulcemente, atrayendo la atención de Soul.

— ¿A, no? ¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó el chico interesado.

—El de tus ojos. —Susurró la chica, muy cerca de él, golpeando a Soul con su fresco y dulce aliento.

_¿Qué? Acaso… ¿La pequeña e infantil Maki estaba coqueteándole? _

Soul esbozó una sonrisa torcida tras considerar esa posibilidad.

— ¡Wooow! —Exclamó Maka abriendo los ojos muy grandes. — ¿Cómo sonríes así? —quiso saber, corrió frente a un espejo e intentó sonreír así.

Primero sonrió enormemente, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, pero su sonrisa no era ni la cuarta parte que la sonrisa de él, así que sonrió sin abrir la boca y lo logró.

Mientras Maka se divertía sonriéndole al espejo, Soul le observaba fascinado, por alguna extraña razón ahora todo de ella de gustaba.

Su cabello rubio cenizo, sus brillantes ojos verdes _"como la menta"_, su bella sonrisa, su piel pálida, su delgada figura, que, aunque no tenía mucho busto, mágicamente se veía proporcional, pero lo que más atraía su atención en ese momento eran sus rosados y suaves labios.

Soul caminó hasta posarse detrás de la chica y, sin más, le quitó un listón verde de su suave cabello, el mismo que hacia juego con su vestido de perritos que traía puesto.

— ¡Oye! Soul-kun devuélveme mi listón. —Se quejó la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—No. —Respondió el albino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, levantando en su mano derecha el listón muy en alto, pues era más alto que ella.

—Soul-kun… ¡devuélvemelo!— Chilló la rubia, y no sólo con la voz, sino que lagrimas reales salían de sus verdes ojos y sus mejillas se teñían rojizas. —Por favor… —Suplicó.

Soul dudó.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso así se divertía? ¿Molestando a pequeñas niñas?_

**Pero Maka no era pequeña y mucho menos una niña, era una adolescente.**

Maka torció el gesto con disgusto y, literalmente, se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Dame el listón, Soul! — Reclamaba ella pataleando y golpeando el pecho, infantilmente, de Soul una y otra vez mientras giraban en el piso, era claro que a Soul no le dolía en lo más mínimo y ya era hora de darle una pequeña lección a esa _"niñita"._

Soul, sacando su fuerza de **chico-cool- súper-fuerte**, se puso sobre Maka, apoyándose en sus rodillas y aprisionándola, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza, quedando los dos sobre el frió suelo de la rosada habitación.

—Soul…—Susurró la chica un poco intimidada por la fuerza del chico.

—Tus labios. —Dijo él con voz clara.

— ¿Mis labios? —Cuestionó ella con sorpresa.

Soul sonrió

—Tus labios tienen algo, _Ma-ki~_ —Susurró él con voz inocente.

La chica levantó sus labios, como si fuera a dar un beso, en un vano intento de verlos.

—Soul— Le llamó ella con tono gracioso por la posición en la que estaban sus labios. —Yo no veo na…—Y sin más, Soul atrapó los rosados labios de la chica en un beso.

El beso era lento y torpe a causa de que la chica estaba más que asustada. _¿Qué es lo que Soul estaba haciendo sobre sus labios? ¿Era una especie de juego?_

Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como Soul mordía su labio inferior y la obligaba a abrir la boca, era doloso, pero lo más extraño fue cuando Soul introdujo su lengua a su boca y jugaba con la suya. Soul se separó de ella al sentir la falta de oxigeno. Contempló la mirada confusa de la chica, su respiración agitada y sus labios levemente hinchados y rojizos, además de aquel leve temblor en sus manos.

"_La había asustado…"_

—Maka, yo…—Vaciló el chico nervioso, soltado las muñecas de la chica y poniéndose de pie.

—Más. — Pronunció la rubio cenizo, deshaciéndose de aquella vocecita dulce e ingenua característica de ella, tomando a Soul por la camisa desordenada. —Juguemos más. —Pidió poniéndose de pie, sin retirar la mirada de los ojos carmesí de él.

Soul sonrió complacido.

"_Al parecer Maka no era tan niña después de todo"_

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, la volvió a besar.

— ¿Sabes que esto no es un juego, verdad?— Dijo separándose de la chica sonrojada, la cual sólo asintió un poco distraída.

—Se llaman besos y sólo se los dan los esposos, amantes y novios. — Agregó la chica utilizando sus dedos para contar con una sonrisa, que luego paso a ser duda.

Por su parte, Soul estaba desconcertado.

"_¿En dónde Maka había escuchado eso?" _Bueno, Maka actuaba como una niña, pero eso no quería decir que lo fuera, de cualquier forma asistía a la secundaria y ahí si que había mucho de que hablar.

—Ne, Soul-kun —Le llamó la joven a él, después de varios minutos de silencio, con la duda reflejada en su rostro. — ¿Eres mi amante? —Soltó de repente sobresaltando a Soul, quien retrocedió un paso por instinto.

— ¡¿Q-Qué? —Fue lo más coherente que salió de la boca de Soul. — ¡Por supuesto que no! —Se quejó él sonrojado.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has besado? —Preguntó Maka aun confundida.

Soul soltó un chasquido por lo bajo, notablemente nervioso.

—Pu-Pues… veras…—Balbuceó el albino con duda, intentando encontrar la explicación correcta.

Maka dio un saltito de felicidad.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó ella fascinada. —Ahora entiendo. Significa que puedo besar a más niños sin compromiso alguno. —Afirmó ella, asintiendo varias veces.

El joven abrió la boca desconcertado.

—No. —Dijo autoritariamente Soul, atrayendo la completa atención de Maka, ya que su tono era fuerte y severo. —Escúchame muy bien, Maka, no puedes besar a nadie que no sea yo, nadie más te puede besar, ni tocar, ni abrazar, ni…—Los extraños celos de Soul comenzaban a manifestarse pero Maka le interrumpió.

— ¿Eso significa que eres mi amante? —Insistió ella, aun con duda, al no poder justificar las palabras de Soul.

— ¡Significa que somos novios!—Explotó Soul. Poco después se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Eso si que era una sorpresa…

Soul, el Soul indiferente, que no le da importancia a nada y que es dueño de si mismo… se había…enamorado, quizá, de su nueva novia: La linda, dulce, infantil y pequeña Maki.

—Mi novio…—Murmuró Maka. Esa frase se le hizo un poco difícil de pronunciar, pero se acostumbraría... —Ne, Soul-kun, quiero un caramelo. —Soul sonrió al escuchar aquella vocecita inocente.

Él la tomó de la mano.

—Te daré uno cuado me des un beso. —Acondicionó este acercándose con picardía a la rubio cenizo, provocando que ella se sonrojará.

Los dos rieron.

La dulce Maki ahora tenía un novio, un gran paso hacia su crecimiento mental. Era claro que no sabía muchas cosas y las demás o las comprendía, pero Soul, el chico "cool", se encargaría personalmente de enseñarle todo…

—Te daré una tacita de té, Soul-kun.

Absolutamente TODO~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Fin!

OwO

¿Quién quiere una tacita del té de Maka?


End file.
